Cry of the Wolves
by Devils Dragon
Summary: I gave up eveything for him in the end, my family my friends and my life. I fell in love wit the enemy Warring, dose get very R- rated in future chappters. DMHG


Cry of the Wolves  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
I gave it all up for him. My family, my friends and my life, everyone I once thought would stand by me had turned there backs the second they knew the truth. I was dating a top ranking Death eater, a muggle hater. I had fallen in love with the one man who had made my first six years at Hogwarts a living nightmare.  
  
How I ended up loving him is still unknown to me, one minute we were screaming at each other in the Heads common room, the next minute we were sitting on one of the couches doing homework and talking. I knew all along that he was a Death Eater but that didn't even phase my love. I Hermione Granger, the best friend of Harry Potter had fallen for his second most hated enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
"Congratulations Hermione! We always knew that you would get Head Girl," Harry Potter said as he pulled his best friend of 7 years into a bone breaking hug.  
  
"Ya and if that bugger Malfoy gives you any trouble tell us and he is dead!" Ron said as she knodded her head with a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry, after 6 years the who mudblood name gets old, I have to go see Dumbledore now, night," Hermione said as she walked out of the Gryffindor common room and made a very uneventful trip to the Head Masters office.  
  
"Mudblood," Draco Malfoy spat as she walked up to the gargoyle that stood guard to the entrance of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs," Hermione said causing the gargoyle to leap out of the way.  
  
"Out of my way mudblood!" Draco hissed as he brushed her aside.  
  
"Ladies first," Hermione said causing Draco to turn around and glare daggers at her.  
  
"Watch how you talk to me you filthy mudblood!" he hissed as he walked up to her his wand clutched in his hand.  
  
"Sorry Mr. High and Mighty! But I treat all filthy dogs the same!" and with that said she walked around him and up to the office before he could say anything.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat," Professor Dumbledore said as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"Hello Professor," Hermione said as she sat down.  
  
"Seeing as you both know the rules of being a Head I will get to the important stuff. You two will be sharing a dormitory, along with all the prefects you will set up dances, parties and balls for any holiday. Now before you go I have a very special offer to make the two of you." Dumbledore said with a sparlking look in his eyes.  
  
"And what would that be Professor?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore removed a lumpy pillow from a small box sitting on his desk, as he placed it down the lumps started to move and whimper.  
  
"They were found next to the slaughtered body of there mother this morning in the Forbidden Forest. Now seeing as they were born last night they are going to need to be cared for from now on and seeing as me and the other Professor's are very busy we have all decided that you two will care for them, train them and raise them as best you can," he said as Hermione unwrapped the blanket to revile two little wolf pups, one black and one white.  
  
"Why would I want to waist my time raising a filthy dog!" Draco spat, appalled at the thought.  
  
"Because in case you haven't forgotten you are a filthy dog yourself!" Hermione snarled as she picked up the black pup, causing Draco to shut his mouth and glare at her.  
  
"Also, you will each get 100 house points and at the end of the year you my keep the pups if you want, and they are normal wolves. Some how a non-magic pregnant wolf managed to get into the forest," Dumbledore said as the Hermione thanked him, and walked out of the door followed by Draco, each caring a small sleeping pup.  
  
"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said as she led to the dorm on the 5 floor.  
  
"What are we going to feed these guys Professor?" Hermione asked as they stopped in front of a large painting of a woman battling with a large dragon.  
  
"Password?" she asked without even truing to see who was there.  
  
"Werewolf," Professor McGonagall said as she left the two to settle in for the night.  
  
"The only down side to this is having to share it with you Mudblood," Draco smirked as he carelessly dropped the pup onto an armchair causing it to begin to whimper.  
  
"I'm sorry Malfoy but Goyle just wasn't good enough to get the spot of Head Girl," Hermione said as she scooped up the pup of the chair.  
  
"And what is that ment mean Mudblood!" Draco hissed as they glared daggers at each other.  
  
"Oh nothing, I've just heard that you seam to enjoy the company of men better then women down days, what happened, did all the girls laugh when you would drop your pants?" Hermione said as Draco started at her in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Why you little piece of trash! Your only saying that because you know that you could never get a piece of me," he said, being the arrogant fool he was.  
  
"Please! Even if I did want a piece of you I couldn't do anything!" Hermione said calmly on the out side, when really she was trying now to drop to the floor from laughter.  
  
"And whys that! Afraid you'd like what you see!" he said smirking at her now.  
  
"Because my magnafine glass if broken and I left my tweezes at home" she said simply as she took the two pups and headed up to her room, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the room with a look of pure hatred and rage covering his face.  
  
"This is just the beginning Mudblood!"...  
  
A/N  
  
Okay people this is my very first fic even though I have been reading fanfiction for 2 years now. r/r if u want. My only warring is that this is going to be very different from many of the Draco/Hermione fics out there. No Draco is not going to suddenly turn good and join the OoTP and yes, Hermione gave everything to be with a cruel but hot bastrad. They Will be together by the end of the fic though and the little pups will continue to be in the fic as well. Later 


End file.
